The Crimson Encounter
by Meitantei Mari-Chan
Summary: A strange boy comes to the Mouri Detective Agency looking for Shiho Miyano and that somehow leads to a murder at a store. Who is this Kapuri? And why is he looking for Haibara? Will this lead to an encounter with the Black Organization? Three-Episode Arc. 936-938.
1. Part I: Murder at the Fusae Brand Store

**Gosho Aoyama owns Detective Conan and Yuki-Rina (Tumblr) owns Kapuri.** **Please don't use him.**

 **All I own is 'White Lie'**

* * *

Covered by the shadows of the night, a person was standing in front of the Mouri Detective agency.

He smiled.

"So this is where the Great Detective lives" He said as he walked into the midnight streets of Beika.

* * *

 ** _'White Lie'_**

"Only God knows what's in a person's heart ! Is a lie with good intentions still a lie ? A strange boy comes to the agency looking for Miyano Shiho ! And a murder at the Fusae brand store ! Could it be that there's something I'm forgetting ?! Always determining one truth, with the body of a child and the mind of an adult, My name's Meitantei Conan !"

*White Lie

Don't wanna see you cry

But no matter what I do

I can't seem to stop your tears*

*For every tear you shed there's a fond memory

We can't bring it back but as long as you smile

We can always make more*

*No matter how far apart we are

I'll always be by your side

So try not to cry*

*Our White Lie

Don't wanna see you cry

You look more beautiful

when you smile~

When you smile *

*White Lie

Don't wanna see you cry

But no matter what I do

I can't seem to stop your tears*

*And as long as I live

I'll keep trying to stop your tears*

* * *

It was a quiet afternoon at Mouri Detective Agency, Kogoro was watching T.V., making a huge mess in the process and Ran was cleaning after him.

On the sofa Conan was reading the manga Mitsuhiko lent him.

"Ne Conan-kun could you help me with-" Ran was cut off by the doorbell "Hai-Hai, Coming !"

Conan sighed ' _I wonder who it is?_ ' He thought as he watched Ran open the door. It revealed a blond little boy with olive-green eyes and a small gray suitcase.

' _Why would a little boy come to a Detective Agency_ ' Conan thought ' _He doesn't look Japanese but then again you never know.._ '

"Excuse me, Can we help you little boy?" Ran was the first to speak, in a sweet tone of course. Ran was a sweet angel when it came to children.

' _But when it comes to criminals she's totally different_ ' He sweatdropped.

"Yes" the boy started "My name is Kapuri Ichikawa" Kapuri calmly stated .

' _Kapuri? In English that's Capri, an island in Italy_ ' Conan thought _'What a strange name'_

"My only sister died a few months ago in Italy, so I was sent to Japan to live with my distant relative" Kapuri stated, he looked up at Kogoro "Her name is Miyano Shiho"

Conan froze in his place ' _Haibara ?! Why would this kid be looking for her ?!_ '

' _Who on earth is this kid ? Could he be part of the Black Organization ? Haibara had said that they start their training young, but it couldn't be this young ! And then there's a chance that he was shrunk, Well whoever he is I can't let my guard down_ '.

Kapuri looked at Kogoro and said "If you want I can pay you in advance unless..." he said innocently as he opened his wallet and took out 1000 Yen.

"Of course I, Mouri Kogoro the Famous Great Detective will take your case !" Kogoro laughed as Ran and Conan looked at each other and sighed "I think Otou-san's getting too full of himself" Ran whispered ' _Occhan's always full of himself..._ ' He laughed dryly.

"Here's her picture" Kapuri interrupted showing them the picture of an eighteen year old Shiho Miyano "As for places she would go...Fusae Brand stores, I was told that she likes that brand"

"Fusae Brand..." Ran thought out loud "Ah ! There's a Grand Opening for a new Fusae Brand store at the Haido Shopping Mall ! If she loves that brand she's bound to be there !" She exclaimed.

"Good, Let's go there first !" Kapuri smiled childishly while Conan eyed him with uncertainty.

* * *

A few minutes later they left for the mall, as they walked in the store Ran gasped "Sugoi! This store is huge!"

Kogoro gave her a confused look "Didn't you suggest this store?" He asked.

"I never went inside, I just heard about it from Sonoko! I don't buy these kind of brands a lot!" Ran told her father, in a clearly annoyed tone.

' _I should call Haibara_ ' Conan thought as he walked away from the group.

But before he could finish it he heard a blood-curdling scream and with his luck that only meant one thing.

"K-kyaaaaaaa! Hikaru-Senpai!"

Edogawa Conan's detective instincts took action, rushing to the area where the scream came from with Kogoro, Ran and Kapuri following.

He saw two women, one, clearly petrified the other woman's back was covered in blood.

"Oi Onee-san what happened here!?" He asked seriously, Kapuri and Ran had finally caught up to him and Kogoro was trying to feel the woman's pulse.

"I..I came in and Hikaru-Senpai was...was" The woman said shakily.

"No use" Kogoro shook his head "She's gone" he finished with a sigh.

"Ran call the police"Conan said "And make sure nobody suspicious gets out of this store"

* * *

The police arrived shortly after Ran's call, there was a crowd of people outside trying to see what was happening.

Megure walked up to Kogoro with Takagi following "Don't tell me.."

Kogoro then looked at Megure "Ah Megure-keibu right on time"

'Not him again' Megure sweatdropped, then he turned to Takagi "Tell me about the victim"

Takagi took out his notebook "The victim is Miyamura Hikaru, She's 26 years old.

She works as an employee at this Fusae Brand store. The cause of death a stab in the back at two to three a.m." he finished.

"This is obviously a murder" Kogoro said "And there's only one suspect.. Hayaburi Musashi!"

"I swear I didn't do it!" Musashi cried.

"Megure-keibu!" A forensic member said "The weapon has no fingerprints"

"What?!"

Conan looked at the knife and frowned ' _Is this...a hole? Why would this be here? Unless..._ ' He looked at the roof and noticed that the small chandelier was tilted.

Conan walked up to Takagi and tugged on his suit "Ne, Takagi-keiji?" He started, getting Takagi's attention "Could you pick me up please?"

Takagi looked at him curiously, then he shrugged it off and he picked Conan up.

"Is this high enough Conan-kun?" He asked.

"Yes, this is good!" Conan answered "Thank you Takagi-keiji!"

Takagi put him back on the floor and continued his business.

' _Good, now where could that thing be?_ ' Conan thought as he walked slowly around the room.

He soon caught a glimpse of a bead that was on the floor near some boxes near a corner.

' _A bead?_ ' Conan thought ' _Aha! So it's here!_ ' He smirked, pulling out a piano wire with different beads in it.

' _I have all the evidence, now all I need to do is start this deduction show_ ' he thought as he pulled out his tranquilizer watch, unbeknownst to him that a pair of eyes were watching him.

* * *

"Have you figured out who the culprit is Mouri-san?" Megure asked, of course he already knew the answer to that question, he just felt that he needed to ask.

"Yes, I know who took away Hikaru-san's life" Conan said with Kogoro's voice "But first I will explain how it was done".

"Hikaru-san was stabbed in the back with a knife, though the knife has no fingerprints on it" Conan started "The culprit had to rely on a certain trick because if she wore gloves she wouldn't have the time to hide them".

"A trick?!" Takagi blurted.

"Yes, a simple trick" Conan said "If you turn your attention to the small chandelier you'll notice that it's tilted"

Megure, Takagi, Musashi and a few police officers looked up at the chandelier. Ran, however continued to stare at her father.

"The reason it's tilted is because there is a hook behind it. The culprit made a small hole in the knife's handle and put a piano wire with beads through it and tied a loose knot, it was then pulled across the hook creating a pulley system, She then placed the knife in a hole in the wall."

"This, of course was done beforehand to get rid of any fingerprints" He paused to breath.

"Last night Hikaru-san came to this room. She pushed herself back, stabbing her back with the knife, She pulled the beaded end of the pulley and the knife came out of the hole and the piano wire untangled from the knife. Hikaru-san then threw the piano wire across the floor, the beads made it slide easier across the floor.

With luck no one would notice it and if anyone did they'd think it was just a broken necklace" Conan made a dramatic stop "The culprit was Hikaru-san herself!"

"She suicided!?" Takagi exclaimed "Then why would she try to frame Hayaburi-san as the murderer!?"

"You should ask Hayaburi-san herself" Conan said.

Everyone looked at Musashi as she shook slightly.

"S-she told me that her brother was accidentally killed at a shootout. My father was also killed at a shootout, He was a police officer"

"After some research, I found out that it was the same shootout. I think she held my father responsible for her brother's death, But the truth is my father was killed first!" She explained.

* * *

Soon after Kogoro woke up they went home and postponed the search of Kapuri's 'relative' to tomorrow.

It had also been decided that he would be staying at the Mouri Detective Agency for the time being, since he had nowhere else to go.

Conan however, felt unusually tense and not only around Kapuri, He felt that something familar was nagging at him but he couldn't put his finger on it.

* * *

 **'Kumo ni Notte - U-ka saegusa IN db'**

*Donna toki mo kakegae no nai ai shinji

Donna toki mo tsunagatteru mirai ni*

*Tokubetsu na omoide yori

Nanigenai shigusa ni hikareteru

Tada aitakute

Kotoba ni shinakya fuan da yo

Donna ni kitsuku dakiattatte

Hitotsu ni nante narenai shi

Kimochi wa katachi ni dekinai shi

Nee nee,

Isogashii toki hodo aitaku naru no wa nande darou?

Kyou no kotae ga ashita wa chigau toshite mo

Futari wa kawarazu ni isshun mo eien mo

Zutto mitsumetetai

Aishitetai yume mitetai shinjitetai...*

*Yawaraka na kumo ni notte

Kyou wa kimi wo zutto kanjiteru

Nagaredasu amai kumo ni notte

Kimi wa doko ni iru no*

*Furikaeru to nani mo nai sora nanoni

Aa natsukashii no yo

Yasashii kimi no egao sotto yureteru*

*Atarashii mirai ni*

* * *

The room was dark and cold compared to the light of day, it was also fairly quiet.

And while it took him some time to get used to the darkness he didn't need light to know that Kapuri was pointing a gun at him.

Conan looked at him flatly and Kapuri just responded with an evil smirk.

"Where's _Haibara_... _Kudo Shinichi_...?"

* * *

 ** _Next Conan's Hint :_** E-mail


	2. Part II: The Encounter of the Ex-members

**Gosho Aoyama owns Detective Conan and Yuki-Rina (Tumblr) owns Kapuri.** **Please don't use him.**

 **All I own is 'White Lie' and Cointreau.**

* * *

The room was nearly dark with only a small lit candle, although the unusual silence of the city and the cool wind made it feel a bit eerie.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice was hoarse but still calm despite the situation.

"Me?" The boy answered "You can call me Campari" He smirked.

"So you really are from _Them_?" Conan frowned, if Kapuri- No Campari shrank that meant that the Organization probably knew about the side affects of the APTX-4869, which obviously wasn't a good thing.

" _Are_?" He chuckled "No, Meitantei I think you mean _was_.." Campari said as he put the gun down.

"Y-you mean that you're..." Conan half whispered.

Campari smirked "I faked my death and escaped, nothing too flashy" He shrugged.

Conan eyed him warily, obviously he didn't completely trust this 'Campari', he could be lying.

"You don't trust me, right?" Campari said.

"Do I have a reason to?"He replied.

"Kudo-Meitantei" Campari started "If I was lying to you, that _signorina_ and her father would already be dead"

"...Fine, I _believe_ you.." Conan started " _But,_ that doesn't mean I trust you..."

"Do what you want Kudo-Meitantei.." Campari said "Now, tell me where Haibara is.."

"How'd you know?" Conan asked "I mean, you came to the Agency to ask us to find her as Shiho so you couldn't have known from then"

"Let's say I had a hunch"

"You found evidence?" Conan said.

Campari just smirked and walked to the table and put something down.

" _Buona Notte_ Kudo-Meitantei..." Campari paused "..And before I go...4-8-6-9 isn't a strong password..." He said as Conan just stared at him and then at the phone dumbfounded.

"Y-you read my E-mails !"

* * *

 _'White Lie'_

"Only God knows what's in a person's heart! Is a lie with good intentions still a lie? An encounter with the Black Organization!? What does Kapuri really want?! A new Black Organization member!? Always determining one truth, In the body of a child but with the mind of an adult, My name: Meitantei Conan!"

 _*White Lie_

 _Don't wanna see you cry_

 _But no matter what I do_

 _I can't seem to stop your tears*_

 _*For every tear you shed there's a fond memory_

 _We can't bring it back but as long as you smile_

 _We can always make more*_

 _*No matter how far apart we are_

 _I'll always be by your side_

 _So try not to cry*_

 _*Our White Lie_

 _Don't wanna see you cry_

 _You look more beautiful_

 _when you smile~_

 _When you smile *_

 _*White Lie_

 _Don't wanna see you cry_

 _But no matter what I do_

 _I can't seem to stop your tears*_

 _*And as long as I live_

 _I'll keep trying to stop your tears*_

* * *

Conan sighed.

 _'I didn't get any sleep yesterday'_

"Are you okay Conan-kun ?" Ran asked, setting the table for breakfast.

"Huh? Oh. Yes Ran-neechan" He replied _'What's with that smile?'_ Conan thought.

"Guess what came in the mail Conan-kun?" She said as she came closer to his face, making him blush.

"W-what ?" Conan stuttered slightly.

"Otou-san was invited to a big party and we get to come too!" She exclaimed "It's tonight!"

He blinked and looked at Kapuri.

"But Ran-neechan I was planning to go to Agasa-Hakase's house today!" Conan said in his best whiny voice.

"Are you sure Conan-kun? You'll miss out on a lot" Ran asked.

"Yes!" He exclaimed "Kapuri-kun wanted to meet Agasa-Hakase today so I called him and he said we could sleepover!"

"Well if you really want to..." Ran started.

"Thanks Ran-neechan !" He said 'enthusiasticly' "Come on Kapuri-kun let's go!"

Ran just stared and replayed the recent conversation in her mind.

"Wait ! They forgot to have breakfast !"

* * *

Conan and Kapuri walked to the ever so familiar house.

 _'Haibara's going to kill me for this'_ Conan thought.

He looked back at Kapuri before ringing the doorbell.

Agasa opened the door and greeted them but gave Conan a confused look.

"Where's Haibara ?" Conan asked.

"She's in the basement" Agasa said "Should I get her ?"

"Yes" Conan said.

"Kudo-Meitantei, There's something that you and Haibara need to know" Kapuri whispered to Conan.

"Okay" Conan nodded firmly.

Agasa and Haibara came up the stairs, the latter was giving Conan the _Ten Looks of Pure Death._

He shivered.

Haibara glared at Kapuri and then continued to give Conan her _Ten Looks of Pure Death_.

"Kudo-kun, who is this ?" She said in a calm Haibara-ish fashion.

"T-this is Kapuri..." Conan began "He _was_ a Black Organization member?"

Good news ! Haibara managed to make an eleventh glare !

Bad news ? That glare was being used on Conan...

"You Idiot ! Do you realize what you've done ?!" Haibara shouted "What if he's a spy ?! Or he's here to kill us ?!"

"I can assure you that if I was here to kill you, you'd be dead yesterday" Kapuri said calmly.

 _'That doesn't sound reassuring'_ Conan thought.

"I need to tell you something very important" Kapuri stared "May I have your attention _Per favor_?"

Agasa, Conan and a very angry Haibara all looked at Kapuri.

"While I was still in the Black Organization there was a mission that was planed for tonight " He said "It's at a building near the Bell Tree Tower"  
"The gist of the mission is to eliminate a man named Kenji Sakamoto, He's one of the best hackers in the Organization, after all he taught me some of his greatest tricks" Kapuri explained "They suspect that he's hacking their digital devices even with the Night Baron virus on"

"So the members that are going to kill him are Gin and Vodka?" Conan asked.

"Not exactly, this mission is special" Kapuri started "Gin and Vodka will be going but there'll be another member with them"

"Another member ?" Haibara said as her glare faltered.

"Yes, She joined just a few months ago but she already got herself a codename, _Cointreau_ " Kapuri said dryly, and Conan heard him grumble something around the lines of _"It took me a whole year to get one"_

"So there's a new one now..." Agasa said.

"What are you trying gain from telling us this?" Haibara said to Kapuri, putting her _poker-face_ back on.

"Simple, Revenge.. _They_ killed someone dear to me" Kapuri said as his face turned dark "...And if there's a cure to this _situation_ "

Haibara eyed him for a little and then spoke "...Fine, Come to the lab"

Conan and Agasa looked at Kapuri as he and Haibara went downstairs.

* * *

Kapuri rolled his eyes as Haibara took some DNA samples from him.

She put the samples on a counter and said without facing Kapuri "You can leave now"

Kapuri stared at her awkwardly and then left without a word.

After some time of testing the DNA samples Haibara found something interesting.

 _'What is this !?'_

* * *

"Hey Kapuri" Conan said "Come here"

Kapuri went to where Conan and the Professor were sitting.

"What is it ?" Kapuri asked.

"You said that Gin, Vodka and Cointreau will be on a mission tonight, Right?" Conan asked.

"Yes, and ?" He questioned.

Agasa took his turn to speak "Shinichi-kun devised a plan to save Kenji Sakamoto, after that we can ask him how to hack the Night Baron virus"

"I'm listening..."

"Okay it goes like this..." Conan began.

* * *

 _'Kumo ni Notte - U-ka saegusa IN db'_

 _*Donna toki mo kakegae no nai ai shinji_  
 _Donna toki mo tsunagatteru mirai ni *_

 _*Tokubetsu na omoide yori_  
 _Nanigenai shigusa ni hikareteru_  
 _Tada aitakute_  
 _Kotoba ni shinakya fuan da yo_  
 _Donna ni kitsuku dakiattatte_  
 _Hitotsu ni nante narenai shi_  
 _Kimochi wa katachi ni dekinai shi_  
 _Nee nee,_  
 _Isogashii toki hodo aitaku naru no wa nande darou?_  
 _Kyou no kotae ga ashita wa chigau toshite mo_  
 _Futari wa kawarazu ni isshun mo eien mo_  
 _Zutto mitsumetetai_  
 _Aishitetai yume mitetai shinjitetai...*_

 _*Yawaraka na kumo ni notte_  
 _Kyou wa kimi wo zutto kanjiteru_  
 _Nagaredasu amai kumo ni notte_  
 _Kimi wa doko ni iru no*_

 _*Furikaeru to nani mo nai sora nanoni_  
 _Aa natsukashii no yo_  
 _Yasashii kimi no egao sotto yureteru*_

 _*Atarashii mirai ni*_

* * *

Haibara walked up the basement stairs.  
She needed to ask _That Guy_ something before he left.

He, Agasa and Conan were talking, something about a plan.

She tapped his shoulder and he stood up.

"I need to ask you something, _Kapuri_ "

* * *

 _ **Next Conan Hint : Long Rope**_


	3. Part III: The Final Encounter

**Gosho Aoyama owns Detective Conan and Yuki-Rina (Tumblr) owns Kapuri.** **Please don't use him.**

 **All I own is 'White Lie' and Cointreau.**

* * *

It was dark.

Two men were smoking near a black Porsche.

The man who had long silver hair dropped his cigarette and stepped on it.

He went into the telephone booth and dialed a number.

"Are you ready ?" He asked with icy eyes that showed no emotion.

"Let's make him pay.." The young woman on the other end smirked.

* * *

 **'White Lie'**

"Only God knows what's in a person's heart ! Is a lie with good intentions still a lie ? One step closer to the Organization ! Time to put the plan in motion! Is Kapuri hiding something?! And what's with Ran ?! Always determining one truth, with the body of a child and the mind of an adult, My name's Meitantei Conan !"

 _*White Lie_

 _Don't wanna see you cry_

 _But no matter what I do_

 _I can't seem to stop your tears*_

 _*For every tear you shed there's a fond memory_

 _We can't bring it back but as long as you smile_

 _We can always make more*_

 _*No matter how far apart we are_

 _I'll always be by your side_

 _So try not to cry*_

 _*Our White Lie_

 _Don't wanna see you cry_

 _You look more beautiful_

 _when you smile~_

 _When you smile *_

 _*White Lie_

 _Don't wanna see you cry_

 _But no matter what I do_

 _I can't seem to stop your tears*_

 _*And as long as I live_

 _I'll keep trying to stop your tears*_

* * *

"I need to ask you something, Kapuri" the shrunken scientist stated firmly.

"What ?" Kapuri asked her, his eyes looking at her suspiciously, as if he knew her next words.

"What is-"

"Haibara !" Conan interrupted, walking up to her.

"What is it Kudo-kun ?" She said coolly while rolling her eyes.

"While you and Kapuri were downstairs in the basement, Hakase and I remembered the file your sister left, that Night Baron Virus deleted everything on it" Conan started.

"Yes..? What about it ?"

"Sakamoto's the best hacker in the Organization, So he must have some kind of file about the APTX-4869, Right ?" Agasa said.

"He does !" Kapuri stood up suddenly "Well, I believe he has some of the older files though"

"Could you work with those Haibara?" Conan asked.

"I guess so, but how do you plan on getting there without Gin noticing you ?" Haibara answered with her own question.

"Well... Let's just say it's a bit risky  
.." Conan smirked.

"Tell me..." She said slowly but firmly.

"Okay, to get to Sakamoto without Them noticing we'll need a distraction" He started.

"I was a sniper, I'll pretend to shoot at them and they'll think I'm an FBI agent, Meanwhile Meitantei here can grab the file and get him out through another exit, then we'll meet at the _Professore_ 's car" Kapuri explained.

Haibara was silent for a moment, Conan guessed that she was thinking.

"I.." she sighed "I don't know about this.." Haibara frowned.

"Come on Haibara ! This could be our only chance to get that file !" Conan said, clenching his fists.

"He's right Ai-kun, You might not get another chance like this" Agasa added.

"..Fine..." Haibara finally gave in "But, on one condition: you must be extra carefull"

" _Certamente_ " Kapuri smirked.

"One question" Agasa looked at Conan "Where are you going to get a rifle ?"

"Oh that ?" Conan's glasses gleamed "I know exactly where to get it"

* * *

It was nearly time to go.

She had gotten herself ready, now, if only she could wake her father up.

"Otou-san !" Ran shouted for the umpteenth time.

"What is it Ran ?" Kogoro yawned.

"What is it ?! You need to get ready ! We're leaving in an hour !" Ran exclaimed angrily.

"Gah ! Why didn't you wake me up earlier !" He said in an astonished tone.

 _'Mou, It's not like I didn't try !'_ She thought as Kogoro got up to get himself ready.

 _'Maybe I'll tell Shinichi about the party'_ Ran blushed as she opened her phone.

* * *

"Hn?" Conan looked down at his phone _'An E-mail from Ran ?'_

 _*Hi Shinichi!_

 _It's been a while since I last saw you, How are you doing?_

 _My father and I are at a party at the Bell Tree Tower !_

 _I know that you're on a case, but I was hoping that you would be able to come._

 _If you do, don't bring any murders with you ! ^U^_

 _\- Ran *_

"Ran..." Conan sighed _'If only I could go...'_

 _'Wait... Bell Tree Tower!?'_ Conan thought _'This is bad !'_

"Kuso.." Conan muttered under his breath.

"Something wrong, Kudo-kun ?" Haibara asked.

"N-no" Conan stuttered _'If I tell her then she won't agree to the plan'_

Haibara looked sceptical at first, but eventually, she brushed it off.

"I'll give you one pill each, use it well and make sure you aren't seen, especially you Kudo-kun" Haibara told them.

"Okay" Conan sighed _'Oi, Why me ?!'_

"Kudo-Meitantei, I'm surprised that you actually had a rifle next door" Kapuri raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, that" He chuckled _'I borrowed it from Subaru-san'_ he thought with a deadpaned look on his face.

"We'd better get a move on, or that man will no longer be worth saving" Kapuri said calmly.

"Yeah.." Conan started "Oh, and Kapuri ? Please, just call me Kudo or Kudo-kun"

"I recommend it" Haibara said as she brushed past them with a sarcastic look "After all, we wouldn't want his head to inflate too big"

"Oi ! What's that supposed to mean ?!" Conan shouted to her, red faced.

"Nothing" She smirked and got into the yellow Volkswagen Beetle.

"Eh ? You're coming Haibara ?" Conan asked.

"Yes, though, I'm only going to stay in the car" Haibara answered "You got a problem with that ?"

"N-no" Conan sweatdropped.

"Well, then let's go" Agasa said.

* * *

He fixed his rifle again, it needed to be in the perfect position.

Campari looked older, although he still looked a lot like his younger self, he was taller, and his eyes looked wiser.

Campari soon grew impatient as he waited for Them, those men in black.

The same ones who took Her away from him.

 _'Just wait a little more...'_

After what seemed like hours, he heard static, it was coming from the (...walkie talkie?) device the _Professore_ gave him.

"Oi Kapuri" Shinichi said through the Detective Badge "Is it clear yet ?"

"I'm not sure" Campari frowned.

 _'Something's wrong ! It shouldn't take this long !'_ He thought

"What do you mean ' _I'm not sure'_ !?" Shinichi whispered harshly "It's been far too long, I'm going to check it out" He said.

"Wait Kudo !" Campari whispered, but Shinichi didn't answer.

"What is wrong with that guy !?" He muttered.

* * *

Shinichi walked up to Kenji's apartment, making sure that he remembered the locations of any possible exits, just in case.

He readied his watch and opened the door slowly.

The first room was nothing special, a big desk with a computer on it, one shelf with some papers on it, though the most noticeable thing in the room was that it was messy, so messy that he almost tripped on a long rope.

What that rope was doing there, honestly, he didn't want to know.

Shinichi went to check the only other room in the studio apartment, the bathroom.

And that was where he saw it.

The dead body of Kenji Sakamoto.

 _'This man has been dead for at least an hour'_ Shinichi thought as he examined it, Cause of death : Gunshot, bullet to the head, Gin's specialty.

 _'Kuso ! We're too late !'_ He thought _'I need to find that file !'_

He walked back to the first room, luckily, the computer was unlocked.

Slipping into Great-Detective-Mode, Shinichi started looking for anything that could be useful, while most of the files on the computer were either empty, deleted or unimportant, there was one that caught his eyes.

"The Miyano's Silver Bullet ?" He whispered.

Shinichi tried to open it, but the file was locked.

 _'Kuso !'_

He stopped for a little and looked at the blinking screen.

 _'What could the password be ?!'_

He typed _Shiho Miyano_.

The word that flashed in the computer was _Incorrect_.

He tried typing _Akemi Miyano_.

It was also incorrect.

 _'How can I open this !?'_

Shinichi started looking around for any kind of clue, he found a piece of paper near Kenji's body.

It read :

 _The Greatest Detective_

Shinichi smirked.

 _'Sherlock Holmes !'_

* * *

Cointreau sighed.

"I'm going to kill that Gin, he always puts me on Clean-up !" She huffed.

The black-haired ninteen-year-old stopped when she heard faint footsteps.

 _'I wonder what poor sap I get to kill today ?'_ She thought.

Her eyes widened momentarily as she saw the agent who was not only rumored dead, but also her worst rival.

Campari.

Cointreau smirked.

"Well, well, If it isn't _Campari_ ?" She said eerily.

Campari turned suddenly, before saying " _Cointreau_ , I take it that you missed me" He said sarcastically.

"As if, Only a woman as foolish as _Amarone_ would actually miss someone like you !" She scoffed "Although, I doubted that you actually died. After the first two betrayed the Organization, I thought that you might have learned something"

"What do you mean two ?" Campari asked, his throat starting to ache.

"You know, the foolish woman who tried to save her sister, and what did she get ? She died thinking she could defy _That Person_ !" Cointreau laughed, while Campari just stood in his place silently.

"Do you actually have feelings for that dirty traitor !? And I thought you loved _Amarone_ !" She teased.

"Don't..." He said barely audibly "Don't talk about Akemi like that !"

"You don't know anything about her, so shut up !" He shouted.

Cointreau's smirk turned into a grin "What a shame _Campari_ , I've always dreamed of killing you, just like how Gin killed Akemi and how Bourbon killed Sherry, looks like betraying the Organization flows in your blood"

"What are you-" Campari was cut short by the sound of a bullet loading into a pistol.

"Now, now Campari.." She threatened " I wouldn't do anything reckless if I were you"

 _'Damn'_ Campari clenched his fists.

* * *

Shinichi unplugged the flash drive from the computer.

He walked carefully, as though not to step on anything and slowly closed the door behind him.

To his surprise and shock, someone was there, more specifically, that someone was Ran.

"Ran !?" He said quietly "What on earth are doing here !?"

"I saw you entering a strange, creepy building, and at the time I thought it was a good idea to follow you, since I never get to see you !" She said sarcastically.

"Shh !" He motioned for her to come closer.

"What is it Mr. I'm-a-great-detective ?!" Ran whispered, annoyance clearly written on her face.

"We need to get out of here, It's too dangerous !" Shinichi whispered back.

"Of course !" She rolled her eyes "Everything you ever do falls into that category !" She said bitterly "Why are you here anyway !?"

"I- U-um" Shinichi stuttered "I'm here for a case.." He lied.

"You Detective-Baka! You chose a case over me ?!" Ran shouted in a harsh manner.

"Be quiet Ran, Or you might lead them right to us !" Shinichi whispered quickly.

"Them ? There dangerous people in here ?!" She squeaked.

"Don't worry Ran, We'll be fine" He reassured "I'll make sure of it"

"O-okay.." Ran blushed.

"Now, let's go" Shinichi said "Stay close by "

* * *

Back in Agasa's car, Haibara and the Professor were getting nervous.

"What's taking them so long ?" Haibara said to particularly nobody.

"I do hope nothing wrong has happened" Agasa said.

Haibara's eyes suddenly widened at the Professor's words.

"Hakase, Where are Kudo-kun's spare clothes ?" She asked, a tone of desperation in her voice.

"In the back, why ?" He answered, confused.

She grabbed the adult clothing, wore them on top of the clothes she was already wearing and popped a pill in her mouth.

Unlike Shinichi, She didn't scream, the loudest sound she made was a groan.

And by the time Agasa had looked back, Haibara, no, Shiho Miyano had already left.

* * *

"Would you believe me, if I told you that I actually used to like you ?" Cointreau started softly.

"Though when that woman died, your coolness faded, but I still felt something for you, but then you started going out with _Amarone_ , and you became nothing more than another one of the annoying bugs I have to squash !" She cackled, but Campari saw a hint of sadness in her eyes.

She aimed at his forehead and flashed an evil grin.

"Well, no matter, you'll be going to hell soon" Her eyes darkened as she began to pull the trigger "And don't worry about _Amarone_ , you'll be seeing her soon.."

Campari's eyes widened with fear, but then they were filled with anger.

"Sayonara, _Campari_ " Cointreau whispered, unbeknownst to her that there was someone behind her.

Suddenly, a long metal bar swooshed behind her.

"Gah !" She screamed, barely dodging it.

"Who's there !?" Cointreau shouted, waiting for an answer.

She looked around, and noticed that Campari was gone.

"Tch, so you've got an accomplice _Campari_ " She said "I can play your game, I'll make sure that both you and your accomplice both burn in this building..."

* * *

They took another turn.

It led to yet another door.

"Shinichi, It's locked" Ran said, with a little ounce of hopelessness in her voice.

 _'Damn, why are all the doors locked ?! We're trapped in this floor !'_ He thought _'Wait, Could it be that they're going to burn the evidence ?! We need to get out of here now !'_

Suddenly, he felt the familiar jolt of pain, his heart had started beating fast, and beads of sweat were quickly trickling down his face.

 _'No ! Not now !'_

"Shinichi !" Ran exclaimed, clearly worried about his health "Do you need help ?"

"N-no, I'm fine, 'm just a little tired" Shinichi winced.

"Then rest !" She declared.

"We can't !" He shouted desperately "..Ran.." Shinichi started "I-I think that this place.. It will blow up.."

"What !?" Ran shrieked "Then we need to get out of here !"

"I know that, but.." He hesitated "There are no other ways out..." He said with a glint of hopelessness in his eyes.

"Don't lose hope Shinichi ! When there's one way, there's another ! You're a Detective, so it should be easy for you to find !" She cried, Ran hated when he looked like that, unable to do anything, that was not the Shinichi she knew.

Shinichi looked at Ran, the determined look back in his eyes.

"I've got it !" He said, turning around.

"Where are we going ?" Ran asked.

"Back to Kenji's room" He told her without looking back.

 _'Kenji ?'_ Ran thought as she followed.

* * *

Campari had made it outside, with Haibara, who was now Shiho.

"I *pant* think we lost her" He lay down on the floor, trying to catch his breath.

"We can't stay here, Kudo-kun's probably waiting at the raundevu point" Shiho said, walking past him.

"Fine, let's go" Campari mumbled.

"Wait..." She said "Before we leave this place, could you answer a question"

"Is it the same one from earlier ?"

Shiho nodded.

"W-what is...your real name ?" She asked, a little red-faced, she hoped that it was too dark for Campari to see that.

"Does it matter anymore ?" He replied sharply "Everyone I've ever loved is dead, it'll be better to just start a new life as Kapuri.."

"What about the woman _Cointreau_ was talking about, _Amarone_ ?" Shiho cried, slightly angrily.

"I can't go back to my _Principessa_ , _Cointreau_ said she'd kill her, I can't do that to her" He said with a sad smile.

Shiho walked over to him and slaped him hard.

"Do you really think she's going to kill her, _Amarone_ was a Black Organization member, so she must be skilled at taking care of herself, especially when she's in danger!" She snapped.

"And me, I have nothing left as Shiho, so even if there is no antidote, I have nothing to lose, unlike Kudo-kun! But I have hope that there will be an antidote, and there will be an end to the Black Organization, Kudo-kun taught me that"

Campari stared in awe, his hand nursing his cheek, he smiled.

She turned around and began walking again.

" _Seishin_ " He suddenly said.

"What ?" Shiho said in a confused voice.

"My name's Seishin Miyano"

"Miyano !? Y-You're"

"I'm.." He hesitated "I'm you're brother"

"My b-brother ?!" She said, astonished. _'I expected a close relative or something, but a brother !?'_

Shiho was about to open her mouth, but Campari or 'Seishin' shushed her.

"I know you have lots of questions, and I have a lot of explaining to do, but this isn't the right place or time"

They left without another word, but Shiho, had only one question on her mind.

 _'How...?'_

* * *

Ran leaned against the balcony's edge, so she could see how far up they were.

 _'We're four stories up, not that high, but it's still not safe to jump from this height'_

Noticing the footsteps behind her, she turned around.

"Found it !" Shinichi said, holding the very long rope.

Ran looked at it suspiciously "Are you sure this is going to work ?"

"This rope is long enough to reach the first floor, from there we can get to the ground floor, it's also strong enough to hold both our weight, so don't worry about it breaking" He explained "Okay, done tying it"

Ran tugged at the rope, it seemed strong enough.

"If you're scared, then I'll go first" Shinichi said sympathetically.

"S-Shinichi...!" Ran whispered as her cheeks turned red.

"That way, I can catch you when you fall !" He said cheekily.

"Mou! You're so immature !" Ran shouted, an annoyed look written all over her face "I'll go first instead !"

 _'If only you knew...'_ Shinichi laughed to himself sarcastically.

Shinichi held the rope tight, making sure it was sturdy enough for Ran to feel safe.

 _'Good work detective, anyone would feel safe climbing down a building from the fourth floor'_

"Are you ready ?" He called to her.

She flinched, but shook the fear off.

"Better now than never !" She replied.

They were slowly making it down the rope, when Shinichi caught a whiff of something.

' _This is...Gasoline !?'_

* * *

Cointreau walked over to the black Porsche and opened the door.

Inside, Gin gave her a cold glare.

"What took you so long? Something wrong?"

"No" Cointreau smirked as she sat in the back passenger seat.

"Did he burn in hell ?" Vodka asked, grinning evilly.

"I'm going to set it off now" She answered flatly.

She pulled the trigger.

 _'Die Campari, and let my heart die with you'_

With that, the black Porsche left, and Cointreau shed her last tear for Campari.

* * *

"Ran !" Shinichi called down to her "How long until you reach the bottom ?"

Ran glanced down, and to her relief, there wasn't much more rope left to climb.

"Not much, I'm almost to the first floor"

"Do you think you could go a little faster ?" He asked, a little agitated.

"I'll try...but..." She trailed off.

"You can do it, Ran. Our lives depend on you" He said confidently.

She closed her eyes.

 _'I can do it, but...'_

 _'What's this strange feeling...?'_

 _3..._

 _2..._

 _1..._

 _0..._

 _Boom!_

"Kyaaa!" Ran shouted.

' _The fourth floor just blew!'_ Shinichi thought _'Ran ?! Is Ran okay !?_

He looked down at Ran, to find that she looked fine.

Her eyes suddenly widened as she looked up at him.

"Shinichi, look out !"7

It took him a split second to look up at what Ran was staring at, and it took him even less time to react to the falling debris.

"Aah!"

"Shinichi !" She shrieked.

Shinichi tried to catch his breath, he glanced at his arm, which was bleeding due to a sharp piece of glass striking him.

"I'm fine..." He said, wincing in pain "What about you Ran ?"

" _I'm_ fine, you, on the other hand, are not !" Ran exclaimed.

As Shinichi was about to protest, he felt his heart starting to beat faster than usual, followed be a stroke of the horrible, familiar pain.

 _'I need to get Ran out of here, before I shrink back into Conan'_

"Shinichi !" Ran called "We've reached the the first floor !"

"G-great..!" He said, trying to cover up his pain.

Ran looked at him worriedly, and asked "Shinichi, you look pale. If you need help, let me help you, 'kay?"

"Okay..." Shinichi agreed, he was too busy keeping the pain of his left arm and the pain from the transformation warning from making him faint, to think of anything.

Ran helped Shinichi reach the balcony door, luckily, the apartment they happened to climb down to was uninhabited.

She slid the door open, letting Shinichi in before her.

They got out of the apartment, Ran was about press the elevator button when Shinichi suddenly stopped her.

"The fourth floor is on fire... I don't think it's good idea to get on an elevator" He croaked.

"But you're too weak to walk down the stairs !" She fussed.

"Ran, I'm fine.." He said, giving her a painful smile.

Ran didn't say anything, she just helped Shinichi walk down the stairs.

 _'You're not fine, Shinichi'_ She thought, as she felt her eyes beginning to dampen _. 'Why aren't you telling me what's wrong? Don't you trust me?'_

Ran dried her eyes, she didn't want Shinichi to see her crying.

On the ground floor, the emergency door swung open, the two high-schoolers came out.

"We're out.." Ran said, breathlessly.

She turned around to see Shinichi, clutching his chest.

"Gah..!" He groaned painfully.

 _'This is it ! I'm going to shrink ! I can't let Ran see !'_

"Shinichi ! That's it, I'm calling an ambulance !" Ran stated strictly.

"N-no, Ran" He stuttered..

She didn't answer him, instead Ran flipped her phone open, and was about to dial the number when Shinichi shot a tranquilizer dart at her.

 _'Sorry Ran'_ He thought as he lowered the watch.

Shinichi caught her before she fell, and laid her down on him.

He pulled his Detective Badge out of his pocket and spoke into it.

"Hakase, Are you there ?"

He just heard the usual fuzzy noise coming from the badge.

"Oi Hakase!" Shinichi tried again _'He'd better be alright...' He thought._

"Kudo-kun !" Shiho's voice angrily came out of the receiver.

"H-Haibara...!" He said weakly, but genuinely surprised "You took the Antidote ?"

"Nevermind that ! Where are you !?" She shouted loudly.

"Just outside the building, come here, I'm pretty sure I can't carry Ran home with this injured arm.."

He heard the awkward silence on the other end and smirked, he could practically see Haibara raising an eyebrow.

"...Whatever Kudo-kun" Shiho finally said "You'd better have a good explanation later though !"

Shinichi's smirk widened.

"You bet I do"

* * *

 **'Kumo ni Notte - U-ka saegusa IN db'**

 _*Donna toki mo kakegae no nai ai shinji_

 _Donna toki mo tsunagatteru mirai ni*_

 _*Tokubetsu na omoide yori_

 _Nanigenai shigusa ni hikareteru_

 _Tada aitakute_

 _Kotoba ni shinakya fuan da yo_

 _Donna ni kitsuku dakiattatte_

 _Hitotsu ni nante narenai shi_

 _Kimochi wa katachi ni dekinai shi_

 _Nee nee,_

 _Isogashii toki hodo aitaku naru no wa nande darou?_

 _Kyou no kotae ga ashita wa chigau toshite mo_

 _Futari wa kawarazu ni isshun mo eien mo_

 _Zutto mitsumetetai_

 _Aishitetai yume mitetai shinjitetai...*_

 _*Yawaraka na kumo ni notte_

 _Kyou wa kimi wo zutto kanjiteru_

 _Nagaredasu amai kumo ni notte_

 _Kimi wa doko ni iru no*_

 _*Furikaeru to nani mo nai sora nanoni_

 _Aa natsukashii no yo_

 _Yasashii kimi no egao sotto yureteru*_

 _*Atarashii mirai ni*_

* * *

"I'm off to Agasa-Hakase's house Ran-neechan !" Conan said cheerfully.

"Oh ! Have a nice time Conan-kun !" Ran replied.

"Bye !" He said, closing the door behind him.

Kogoro put down the newspaper he was reading and put on a confused look.

"Doesn't the brat look happier than usual ?"

"I don't know" Ran smiled, waving at Conan from the window "Maybe something good happened ?"

On the way to Agasa's house Conan could barely contain his happiness.

 _'As soon as I give this file to Haibara, I'll have the Antidote !'_


End file.
